Temperature sensitive measuring devices, such as transducers having resistance elements, may yield erroneous outputs when the temperature of the device is beyond prescribed limits. Presently, the inaccuracies in temperature sensitive measuring devices can be ameliorated by providing external temperature sensitive circuitry to adjust or modulate the output of the devices. Alternatively, an external heating element and associated control circuitry may be supplied to maintain the device at a constant temperature. A prominent drawback associated with either of the aforementioned solutions to the temperature problem is the requirement for an additional component and associated control circuitry. Obviously, the foregoing solutions will increase the complexity and cost of the device and may engender formidable design problems.